poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh
Here's a transcript of Winnie the Pooh & Barney's Musical Castle. The Storing Conituned/Opening scene (At Griffin's House, they watching TV just the Powers is out) A Raining Day (It show the open scene, and it's starts at Christopher Robin's house on a rainy day) Tigger: It was nice Christopher Robin, to use his fun stuff while he's gone. Rabbit: Yes, and is too bad, we're not having fun. Timmy: Boring. Wanda: Yeah, you said it. Cosmo: There's nothing to do around here. SpongeBob: Yeah, we're bored. Piglet: Oh, dear. Tigger: Say, Piglet. Did you find something to do? Piglet: Oh, hello Tigger, I just-- Tigger: Don't tell me. Oh! I got It! You're playing Hiding seak, and I'm seak you. I'm won, but wasn't even playing. Timmy: Tigger? That's not what he's about to say. Patrick: Besides we already did that. Piglet: They right, Tigger, you see the thunder- Tigger: I saw you wasn't hiding, here let me show you how. The only thing Tiggers to better seaking, it's hiding. (Then, he's try to hid Piglet) Tigger: There! Now I'll never find you, Piglet. (Then Pooh founds, Piglet) Pooh: Why, I believe Piglet's right here, Tigger. Timmy: Boring! Let's play video games. SpongeBob: Or watch Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Eeyore: Well, that was exciting. What are we gonna do now? Wanda: Any ideas? Patrick: Nope. Comso: Maybe we can find a better room to do. Tigger: Cosmo's right, There's sout of fun to hid around this house, all we got to seak it. Rabbit: And where pretail are suppost to start seaking? Tigger: Say Pooh-Boy, you seak Piglet preaty good, so where we gonna seak out some fun? SpongeBob: Yeah, right. Timmy: Like that's ever gonna happen. Pooh: Well, it's seam to me, that we surting can't seak out, because out so really wetest to be, out of a question. Mickey: So, where we gonna do it, Pooh? Pooh: (Chuckles) Up. Piglet: Oh, dear. It is "up", closer to the "Thunder"? Wanda: Piglet's right you know, Pooh. It could be dangerous. Otis: Yeah, she's right. It could be. SpongeBob: You don't get struck by lightning. Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is, Pooh means we might find something fun to do up the attic. Piglet: The attic? Yip!!! It's that dark scary place, were things go, and never seam again? Rabbit: Don't be silly, Piglet, Attic, were thing store for raining days. Piglet: (Scearms) Pooh: And that's today. Rabbit: There's nothing fright about, Piglet. Sandy: Yeah, there's lot of Interesting things up the attic, Piglet. Squidward: Maybe there's a clarinet in the junk. Cosmo: Or Churros!! Timmy: Really? Churros!? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Mr. Krabs: Or Money! Pooh: I think is the; Oflly part that worry him, Guys. (Every ones stop and got worry) Eeyore: To make a long story short, Uh oh. Tigger: We're gonna have fun just getting there. Piglet: We are? Tigger: Sure, We might run in some: Sporckfuls. Piglet: Oh, dear, Sporckfuls! Patrick: Yeah, or a Flydushin'. Freddy: Yeah, or a monster is gonna eat Peck? Peck: Yeah! Wait, what?! Rabbit: Don't be reidiculous, guys, there'a absolutely nothing to fear. And specially Pooh lead the way. All: Pooh? Pooh: Yes. Rabbit: Yes in indeed. Pooh is as Tigger pointed out, the best of us as seaking. It's only fair he should the honer going first. Piglet: Oh, are you really going first, Pooh? Pooh: Yes, Piglet. It's seam I am, really slowing. Eeyore: I'm glad that, know one that Donkeys going first. Abby: Yeah, I'm not going first! Freddy: Me Too! Rabbit: You go right ahead, Pooh. (Then when Pooh go on his first step, Everyone run off and went to the closet) Rabbit: My, that was close. Piglet: Oh, it's offly dark in here. SpongeBob: Yeah, I can't see a thing. Timmy: Yeah, me either. Pip: What if something in the darks grabs us and takes us to it's lair. Tigger: Don't worry my friends, nothing can get us from here. Eeyore: Unless it got here first. Rabbit: Oh, my goodness greatless! (Everyone running again, and heading tord to Pooh) Pooh: It's appears, this step is safe. (Chuckles) But, noicy, should I go on, Rabbit? Tigger? (Eeyore pass throw Pooh, and go up into attic) Rabbit: That was close! Duke: Yeah, it would have eaten us, like Bowser tried to do it. Cosmo: That's right. His breath smell bad, too. Otis: Yeah, now, there's nothing to worry about for now. (There's a nocking) Tigger: Than we're so safe, why's my heart still-- Knocking? Rabbit: That's not you're heart knocking, it's-- (Gasp) Oh, Oh my! Eeyore: Somebody, or something, at the door. Tigger: That's reif, for a secend there, I thought we're trouble. Rabbit: Tigger, No!!!! (Than Tigger open the door and it's Pooh) Pooh: Hello everyone, am I miss any fun?(Chuckles) Piglet: Oh, Pooh Bear. Timmy: That's a relief. Pig: Did the monster attack you?! Pooh: No, it didn't. Eeyore: Now we're all here, what are gonna do about it? Timmy: Hey what's this? Otis: Looks like a Portal machine. Human Applejack: It look kind of cool. Pooh: I wonder it will do. Rabbit: Maybe is a machine, that make something. Otis: I'll be pressing these Buttons will solve the mystery. Human Fluttershy: Um, I think that's not a good idea, Otis. Otis: What can happen. Wanda: If you press the red button something bad will happen. Tigger: Yeah, so don't! Otis: Guys, I apperciate your concern, but the button is big and shiny and looks like candy, so-- All: NO!!! (Than Otis push the the red button and the machine turn on and its starring to Partal on Pooh and his friends) Otis: Whoops. That's a big pile of not good. "It's Show Time" (Everyone comes out of the Portal) Piglet: Where are we? Tigger: I wish I knew? Announcer: Girls and boys, ladies and gentlemen. Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by... Your Imagination! Pooh: Oh, I know where we are. All: We're?! (A san Castle come in, as Barney comes to life through the curtains onto the stage and the theme song begins playing) Barney: This gonna be great! (Chuckles) Oh, hi everybody! Ending Scene Peter: The end. power comes back on and the Griffins cheer Peter: Well, let's see Weekender's Adventures top this one. Chris: Actually, I think they did a pretty good job of that already, Dad. Peter: Well, I'll have to take your word for it. I don't watch Disney's UK Shows. Chris: It's on American version, too, Dad. I'm pretty sure you know that. Peter: I don't know that. I haven't seen that show in a while and I don't know that anyone else has. Chris: I think plenty of people have. Their fans are pretty loyal to them. Peter: Oh, yeah? All 42 of them? Chris: I'm not gonna let you get to me this time, Dad. I'm not gonna let you get to me. Peter: Well, maybe I got time for another story then. It's called Without a Paddle. Chris: I hate you, Dad! (THE END) Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts